videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Strife
|publisher= Nintendo |released= Worldwide January 18, 2019 |genre= Fighting |modes= 1-4 Players |ratings= ESRB: E10+ for Everyone 10 and older PEGI: 7 CERO: B GRB: 12 BBFC: 12 }} Super Smash Bros. Strife (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ闘争 ) is a game that was released for the NX. It is a fighting game that features characters from both Nintendo video games and third party franchises. It is the fifth game in the Super Smash Bros. series to be released, and is developed by J-Games, and published by Nintendo. Unlike Brawl and Melee (but like Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U), Strife is rated E10+ by the ESRB, but all the other rating boards have the same rating. The game will be released on January 19, 2019, to commemorate the series' twentieth anniversary (as the original Super Smash Bros. was released in Japan on January 21, 1999). Once the game has been 100% completed legitimately, the player will unlock the secret Mario 64 character, which is essentially just Mario from the original Super Smash Bros.. After unlocking Mario 64 and his three trophies, the player achieves the true completion level of 164%. The limited-release Anniversary Edition of the game came packaged with download codes for Super Smash Bros. 20th Anniversary Edition. Gameplay Fans of previous entries into the Super Smash Bros. series will be immensely familiar with the gameplay featured in Strife. Essentially, it features the same gameplay attributes as the previous games in the series, though with major updates. Strife, as its name implies, is a fighting game that features a slew of popular (or sometimes negligible) Nintendo characters, stages, themes, and more. Contradictory to most fighting games, the health bar goes up rather than down, meaning there is no really telling when your opponent will be defeated. To defeat, or KO (knock out) your enemy, though, you'll have to knock them off the edge rather than fully depleting their energy. Once you hit your opponent, their damage meter percentage starts to go up. The farther up it is, the farther they'll soar when attacked. If they have a high damage percentage on their meter like 123% (the max is 999%), then the chances that they'll fly off the edge are tremendous. If the meter isn't too high, then they have a good chance of staying on the platform. Performing smash attacks when an adversary's damage meter is far up will result in an almost instant K.O. depending on the circumstances. Once your character starts to fall off the edge, you'll oftentimes have to jump back by using your double and triple jump. Sometimes this won't work, however, usually when you're too far away to do so. When a character does fall off an edge, then he or she will lose a life, or lose a point depending on which mode you're playing on (the former if you're playing on stock mode and the latter if you're playing on time mode). If you lose all of your lives, then you'll be removed from the current battle, and if you have the least amount of points by the end of the engagement, then you'll also lose. However, if the result is contrary to that, then you'll ultimately win the fight. Online Play Online Play has seen little change from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. There are four different main ways to play online. *'With Friends': Play against friends online. *'With Anyone': Play against strangers online. *'Tournament': Compete in online tournaments set up by friends or public tournaments created by other strangers. *'With amiibo': A new game type, a 2-on-2 match where two players either fight with one of their own amiibo or together with the other player against the two amiibo. With amiibo also includes "For Glory" and "For Fun" variations, and can be played against friends and their amiibo. amiibo fighters level up slightly faster in this mode. With Friends allows players to create groups, and set custom rules for the game mode. In addition, players can also chat to each other by clicking the microphone button on the menu. Up to two players can play on one console in With Friends matches. With Anyone features various other modes: *'For Fun': Play for fun. Match results are not recorded, and items and stage gimmicks are turned on. *'For Glory': For more competitive players. Match results are recorded, and an online leaderboard can be checked through this menu. No items appear, and all stages are their Ω versions. For Fun and For Glory can be further divided. For Glory allows for either 1-on-1 or 2-on-2 matches, while For Fun allows for 4 Player Free for All or 2-on-2. Both 2-on-2 For Fun and For Glory matches can be played with up to two players fighting on a single console. Players can also Spectate a random match currently occurring. One can choose to spectate a match between strangers, or choose instead to spectate a friend currently fighting a match. Stickers :Main article: List of Stickers in Super Smash Bros. Strife The customizable fighters of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and the stickers bonus system from Super Smash Bros. Brawl have been combined for the new Customization system in Super Smash Bros. Strife. Customizable parts from Super Smash Bros. 4 can be collected through the Custom Parts items and their powers can be fused with stickers which could then be placed on the base of a fighter's trophy stand. Different parts may need larger stickers to be fused; and as trophy stands have limited space, players need to be smart in deciding which power should be fused to which sticker and which sticker should be placed on the stand. Removing a sticker from a trophy stand permanently destroys both the sticker and the power; though more of both can be easily collected. Challenges :Main article: List of Challenges in Super Smash Bros. Strife The Challenges system from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and its sequels returns in Super Smash Bros. Strife. There are a total of 226 challenges. Completing challenges unlocks various rewards, including CDs, trophies, Assist Trophies, Poké Ball Pokémon, customization parts, gold, Golden Hammers that can be used to skip certain challenges, and more. Modes Classic Mode Classic Mode returns from previous titles, and is near-identical to its Super Smash Bros. for Wii U incarnation. Players choose a character, which they then control on a small board. Players can move their character around to challenge one of the available matches, the number of which decrease over time as opponents are defeated. Matches can have up to 8 participants, and may occasionally be team battles - at which point the player must select a predetermined amount of fighters that they had previously defeated to join them on their team for the match. The player is granted two stock per stage, and awarded a Game Over should they lose both in a match. Up to two players may play together in a cooperative version of the mode. Classic Mode features five normal stages, where the player can choose between several matches. Occasionally, either a Metal fighter or a Giant fighter may knock out one of the fighters present in the match. There is also a Rival character, who grants more bonuses when defeated and becomes more difficult the more rounds pass without being fought. The Rival is a randomly chosen character, and will only be removed from the board when defeated by the player. The final two stages feature a Multi-Man Smash, fighting against either 20 Miis (based upon the Miis saved on the console), or 20 of a randomly selected opponent. Following this stage is a boss battle that differs depending on difficulty. Master Hand will always appear as a final boss, with Crazy Hand being added beginning at 4.8; Master Core replacing the two hands once they are damaged a certain amount beginning at 6.0; and a harder variation of Master Core, with the Master Fortress phase, added beginning at 8.0. If fought at the highest difficulty level, the player will have to defeat all of Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Master Core, Master Fortress, as well as Tabuu in a replica of his Super Smash Bros. Brawl boss battle. At the beginning of each match, there is a slot machine that can be pulled that will determine the reward granted for completing the stage. These rewards can be any of Trophy, Customization Part (Status), Customization Part (Special Moves), Stickers, Gold, Crazy Orders Pass, and in very rare cases, CDs. Should a player lose a stage, they will lose a small amount of the rewards they have collected; and if they choose not to continue Classic Mode, they will lose 60% (rounded up) of the rewards they collected. All-Star Mode All-Star Mode returns from previous instalments. As with its past incarnations, All-Star Mode pits players against every playable fighter in the game with limited healing options. Like with Super Smash Bros. 4, the mode is available at the start of the game, with unlockable characters being added to the line-up once they are unlocked by the player; and downloadable characters added to the line-up once downloaded. Similar to Super Smash Bros. Melee, the matches are near-wholly randomized in the stage chosen and the fighters fought. Between 2 and 8 fighters may be fought during a round, with each round getting slightly more difficult as the CPU skill increases. The final round will always pit the player against Mario, Mr. Game & Watch, and Pac-Man on Final Destination. Adventure Mode :Main article: Subspace Exodus: Subspace Emissary II Subspace Exodus: Subspace Emissary II is the story mode of the game and the sequel to the original "Subspace Emissary" from . Unlike SE, this story mode comes on a separate disc. The Adventure Mode, like Brawl's includes cutscenes, though now some characters have received full voice acting (specifically, those who had full voice acting in their own series). Another prominent change from the original is the presence of non-playable characters. Special Orders Special Orders encompasses two very similar modes: Master Orders and the more challenging Crazy Orders. Events Multi-Man Smash :See also: Fighting Mii Team (SSBStrife) Multi-Man Smash is a type of mode that pits the player (or two players) up against large groups of opponents. There are several different variations of the Multi-Man Smash, all of which return from previous instalments. *'10-Man Smash': The player is pitted against 10 randomly generated Mii Fighters. *'100-Man Smash': The player is pitted against 96 randomly generated Mii Fighters and four randomly chosen playable fighters at certain "checkpoints". The difficulty of the fighters gradually increases over time. The playable fighters are fought once 25, 50, 90, and 99 Mii Fighters have been defeated. The appearance of the first three fighters signals an increase in difficulty. *'3-Minute Smash': The player is challenged to survive an onslaught of Mii Fighters for a total of 3 minutes. After one and two minutes have elapsed, a playable fighter will appear, with their difficulty setting significantly higher than the Mii Fighters. *'15-Minute Smash': The player is challenged to survive an onslaught of Mii Fighters for a total of 15 minutes, with the difficulty increasing over time. Every minute, a playable fighter will appear, signifying an increase in difficulty. *'Rival Smash': The player competes against an AI version of themselves - their "rival" - in an endless match. The game ends once the player is KO'd, and wins if they defeat more Mii Fighters than their rival. *'Endless Smash': The player fights an onslaught of Mii Fighters for an indefinite amount of time, ending once the player is defeated. *'Cruel Smash': The player is pitted against an onslaught of extremely difficult Mii Fighters; their difficulty set higher than even level 9 CPU fighters. To make the mode even more challenging, unlike all other modes in the Multi-Man Smash, items do not appear to aid the player (or Mii Fighters), and the player has a high knockback modifier. Up to nine fighters - not including the player - may appear on screen during any of these game modes, though the amount of CPU fighters will increase over time; starting at three at once and gradually building up to nine. Target Test Target Blast Smash Run Smash Tour Smash Tour returns from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Though its core gameplay remains, several changes have been made to the mode from its previous incarnation. Up to four players traverse a game board, collecting fighters to use in the final match. A player's turn allows for one trophy to be used (of which four can be held at a time), and one use of the spinner. On the game board, all players are represented by Mii characters; and the Miis used by CPU players are based upon the appearances of the Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Swordfighter as they appear in their official artwork. Smash Tour was primarily developed by Nd Cube. Maps There are six maps, with three being available by default. Unlike in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the maps are based upon locations from various franchises, instead of being set within generic locations. Space Types Stat Bonuses While players traverse the board, they will also collect Stat Bonuses, which affect the stats of all the player's fighters. There are six different types of Stat Bonuses, and may appear in different sizes to represent their effect. There also exist Negative Bonuses, which take the appearance of Stat Bonuses, but with a darker coloration. Up to 1000 points can be collected for each of the six stats. Battling Landing on a battle space or coming in contact with another player or a boss will begin a battle, of which there are several variations. In every battle, the player uses the top fighter in their list (generally in order they were obtained), which changes after every battle. All battle types have a time limit of two minutes unless otherwise stated. Additionally, any of the battle types may also incorporate teams. Running into a boss will also begin a Boss Battle, in which all four players are pitted against a boss. The winner of the match is the player that deals the final blow to the boss, or the last fighter standing if time runs out. Random Events Tour Items Home-Run Contest Trophy Rush Trophy Rush returns from Super Smash Bros. 4, and is the easiest way to collect trophies, customization parts, and stickers. The player sets a timer by spending gold (six gold for a second), with 3:00:00 being the maximum that can be set (totalling 1,080 gold). The player is placed on a platform and tasked with destroying various crates - and sometimes explosive "tough blocks" - that fall from the sky, which yield coins when collected and fills the Fever meter. Once the Fever meter is filled, the player goes into Fever Rush, at which point trophy, sticker, and customization crates fall from the sky, and are collected once destroyed. Being KO'd grants a penalty to the player, cutting a few seconds off their timer. Masterpieces Masterpieces return from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Masterpieces are small demos of various classic games. Unlike in previous titles, not all Masterpieces are timed demos, with some only featuring certain levels. Also unlike previous incarnations of the mechanic, not all games present can be purchased from the Virtual Console system, as not all had been released prior to the game's release (though some had links to a purchase page added through patches). There are sixteen Masterpieces in Strife, with five being unlockable. Like in Brawl there are two Masterpieces for The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, with both set in one of the time periods. Characters Playable Characters Alternate Costumes / Characters Several characters have alternate costumes that give them drastically different appearances. Additionally, some characters have alternate characters available as alternate costumes. Alternate characters are technically identical, though have different announcer calls and crowd chants. Various other alternate characters and costumes were released through DLC, which are also listed further down on this page. *'Bayonetta' (DLC) by default uses her Bayonetta 2 design, but has alternate costumes based upon her design from the original Bayonetta. *'Bowser Jr.' has all of the seven Koopalings (Lemmy, Larry, Roy, Ludwig, Wendy, Iggy, and Morton) as alternate characters. *'Cloud' has alternate costumes based upon his appearance in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children; known as "Cloudy Wolf" in Dissidia Final Fantasy. There exist two slightly different variations of his "Cloudy Wolf" costume as well: one with his left arm covered, and one with a red ribbon tied around his bare arm. *'Corrin' (DLC), Robin, and Wii Fit Trainer have alternate costumes that change their gender. Corrin is by default a male and has female alternate costumes, while the opposite applies for Robin and the Wii Fit Trainer. *'Daisy' and Peach have both their dress and sporting outfits available as alternate costumes, respectively. *'Little Mac' has costumes based upon his wireframe appearance from the original Punch-Out!!, and with him wearing his pink training hoodie. *'Luigi' has Mr. L as an alternate character available through DLC. *'Mario' has DLC costumes that give him the costume he wears as Tanooki Mario. *'Marth' has DLC outfits based upon his appearance in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. *The Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Swordfighter do not have alternate costumes and instead players are capable of customizing them with various combinations of outfits and headgear. For information on these, see here. *'Isabelle' has her twin brother Digby as an alternate character. *'Sonic' has Metal Sonic as an alternate character available through DLC. *'Starfy' has his sister Starly as an alternate character. *'Toad' has Toadette as an alternate character. *'Toon Link' has DLC costumes that give him the appearance he took at the beginning of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. *'Villager' has different alternate costumes that can switch him from a male to a female, and change the design of his(/her) face, hairstyle, and clothing. *'Zelda' has DLC costumes that give her the appearance she took in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. *'Zero Suit Samus' has DLC costumes based on Samus' Galactic Federation uniform from Metroid: Other M. Unlock Criteria :See also: List of Challenges in Super Smash Bros. Strife There are three different ways to unlock a number of the playable characters: the player must complete a specific challenge, play a certain number of VS. matches, or have the character join their party in Subspace Exodus. In regards to the first two options, once the player completes either of those criteria, they will then be pitted against the character; and should they win, they will become playable. Listed on this page will only be the amount of VS. matches a player would need to play to unlock a character. Assist Characters Stages There are a total of 75 (52 new and 23 returning) stages available in the base game of Super Smash Bros. Strife, with additional stages available as purchasable downloadable content. Unlike previous titles, all those created specifically for Strife are available by default, with all stages returning from previous games needing to be unlocked. Items Downloadable Content Stages Some stages were released in both packs, and alone. Content Packs All characters, stages, and Mii Costumes can also be purchased separately. Trophies and stickers are all exclusively available through these content packs. Mii Costume Packs Though the headgear are exclusively available through these packs, all Mii Costumes can also be purchased separately. Alternate Costume Packs amiibo Support Support for amiibo figures returns from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Like in its predecessor, amiibo become Figure Players (FP) when scanned. Figure Players act as more complicated CPU fighters, and can be customized like any other fighter; with their stats and special moves both able to be changed by the player. Figure Players learn from those they fight against. Figure Players gain experience through battling, and can level up to level 80 through training. As Figure Players level up, they can collect stickers, gold, and customization parts. Data saved on the amiibo figure from Super Smash Bros. 4 can be used in Strife, though because of the raised level cap and slight adjustments in the experience gain, the opposite is impossible. Compatible amiibo :See also: Super Smash Bros. Strife (amiibo series) A series of amiibo figures was released for the newcomer fighters (and alternate genders of certain avatar characters) introduced in Super Smash Bros. Strife. The amiibo were released over eight waves. Releases Demo A demo for Super Smash Bros. Strife was released three days prior to the game. It featured a small amount of content entirely based around the VS. matches. Matches were timed for two minutes, and rules could not be changed (though items would toggle off and on depending on if the player chose Ω variations of stages or not). Playing the demo awarded players with a unique trophy of Final Destination in the full game. Though depicting Final Destination, the trophy itself thanked the player for playing the demo. Final Destination Demo :Thank you for trying out Super Smash Bros. Strife! Considering you're reading this description, it seems that you enjoyed the demo enough to purchase the full game, which we thank you for. Have you tried out all the fighters this game has to offer, or are you still sticking to Mario, Link, Pikachu, Isaac, Inkling, and Starfy? ::Super Smash Bros. Strife Characters The demo featured only six characters, with three being veterans, and three being newcomers. Stages Only two stages were included within the demo. Though items would spawn on the stage by default, they could be toggled on and off by instead choosing to play on the Ω variant of the stage. Assist Characters Though all items were available for use in the demo, only four Assist Trophy characters and eight Poké Ball Pokémon, all new, could spawn from an Assist Trophy. Anniversary Edition The Anniversary Edition of Super Smash Bros. Strife was a limited release special edition of the game. Priced fifteen dollars higher than the standard edition. The Anniversary Edition included: * A download code for Super Smash Bros. 20th Anniversary Edition. * A book containing various concept art for the game. * A poster based on the game's key artwork. Gallery SSBS.png SSBS-beta.png|Beta English logo Trivia *The game was originally announced under the name of Super Smash Bros. Anniversary. *''Super Smash Bros. Strife'' features every character from previous instalments returning in Strife. **Though this should only be true if one were to count downloadable content. **Technically, this is not true as it does not include the Pokémon Trainer as a playable character. Though, he himself was not playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and instead used Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard - all of whom are playable as standalone characters in Strife - to battle. **It is the second title in the series to include every veteran character from the previous titles, after Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Most of the original development teams ceased developing the game's downloadable content after the third content pack. Most of the work on the other packs were done almost entirely by J-Games, with Masahiro Sakurai doing rights negotiations and a small team of developers aiding them. *Despite only being represented through trophies and stickers, there exists a series symbol for Project X Zone in the game. This hints at there possibly being more representation from the series in the game. *As all characters from previous Super Smash Bros. titles reappear in Strife, this title features more third party characters and elements than any other game in the series; and the most amount of different companies represented in a single game. **SEGA has three playable characters (Sonic the Hedgehog, Bayonetta, and NiGHTS), three Assist Trophy characters (Shadow the Hedgehog, Sticks the Badger, and Jeanne), and five stages (Green Hill Zone, Bygone Island, Paradiso, Umbra Clock Tower and Delight City). **Capcom has two playable characters (Mega Man and Ryu), two Assist Trophy characters (Elec Man and Ken Masters), and two stages (Proto Man's Castle and Forgotten Waterfall) **Bandai Namco has two playable characters (Pac-Man and Lloyd Irving), two Assist Trophy characters (Ghosts and Heihachi Mishima), and two stages (Pacopolis and Martel Temple). **Square Enix has four playable characters (Cloud Strife, Neku Sakuraba, Bartz, and Geno), three Assist Trophy characters (Lightning, Terra Branford, and Beat), and stages (Midgar, Big Bridge, and Shibuya). **Konami has two playable characters (Snake and Bomberman), two Assist Trophy characters (Gray Fox and Vic Viper), and two stages (Rainbow Palace and Shadow Moses Island). **Additionally, original characters from Project X Zone and its sequel make cameo appearances in the game. Project X Zone is a collaboration between Bandai Namco, Capcom, and SEGA, and was developed by Monolith Soft. *''Strife'' features the most diverse representation of the Pokémon series, including playable characters from six of the series' 'Generations'. **Pikachu, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Mewtwo, and Jigglypuff represent Generation I. **Pichu and Scizor represent Generation II. **Blaziken represents Generation III. **Lucario represents Generation IV. **Victini and Meloetta represent Generation V. **Greninja represents Generation VI. *Unlike in Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, setting a song's probability of playing to 0% in My Music disables the song's ability to play entirely, instead of just lowering its chances of playing to near-non-existent. April Fools J-Games used Super Smash Bros. Strife as an outlet for an April Fools joke. In the days leading up to April 1st, J-Games hinted at a new playable character being announced. For three days, the developers gave hints to whom this character would be. These hints led fans to believe this character to be Knuckles the Echidna from Sonic the Hedgehog, with the official Sonic the Hedgehog social media accounts playing along with them. On April 1st, the game's menu revealed that the character would be Magikarp, the near-useless fish Pokémon. Unlike official notices, which were signed by "SSBStrife Development Team", the memo was instead signed by "SSBStrife Magikarp Fan Committee". The day following the announcement, J-Games released a notice in the game mentioning that the game was hacked, and announced that the real new downloadable character would be Mother 3's Kumatora. Beta elements Data exists suggesting Party Phil from Wii Party was originally supposed to be playable in the game. This is further backed up by the inclusion of a series icon found in the game's coding that goes unused elsewhere. Additionally, empty data files labelled "youkaiwatch" and "rayman" exist in the game's coding, suggesting that characters from both of those series - likely Jibanyan and Rayman, respectively - were initially planned to be playable. There are hints leading to the idea that Assist Trophies were to have different palette swaps for team games, as there exist several unused textures that recolours elements of certain Assist Trophy characters. Most notably, there exists completed recoloured sprites for Pauline that modify her colours to be similar to her modern design, as well as give her blue, yellow, and green dresses and different shades of hair colour. Data for two items also exist, but go unused in the game's data. The first, "balloon", simply has an incomplete model, and thus was cut early in development. The second, "kuribo", is the Goomba's Shoe power-up from the Super Mario series. It has more data than the balloon, having complete model and texture data, with the texture data also revealing that the stiletto variant from Super Mario Maker was to be added as well. It is unknown why the prior was not used, but the latter was likely replaced with the Stomper Boot. Unfinished data for several stages from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U can be found in the game's code. It is possible that these were leftover data and ported over to aid development, but it is also possible that they were originally intended to appear. All of the following stages had data in the code. Most of the data pertaining to these stages were patched out in the 1.2.0 patch. *The Great Cave Offensive *Windy Hill Zone *Pilotwings *Palutena's Temple * Mario Circuit Interestingly, alongside these stages exists data for the Rainbow Road and Paper Mario stages from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. As they did not appear in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, it is speculated that these stages were indeed cut during development; with the Paper Mario stage likely late in development due to its coding being more developed. Rainbow Road was later made available as downloadable content under the name of "3DS Rainbow Road", to avoid confusion with the new Rainbow Road course. Pre-release material indicates that several alternate costumes were changed or removed from the game. In addition, several portraits exist for unused costumes, including one costume for Mario that gives him a colour scheme similar to his sprite from Super Mario Bros.. Masahiro Sakurai, the creator and main director of the Super Smash Bros. franchise, has a column in the weekly Japanese gaming magazine "Famitsu". Due to working on Strife, there are many instances where he speaks about development of the game and reveals several aspects that go unused in the final game. Terra Branford and Bartz Klauser, whom appear as a downloadable Assist Trophy and playable character, respectively, were initially to have their roles swapped. Terra's moveset was originally to be based around a very defensive character with the ability to heal herself. However, as development went on, she changed into a fighter that the team felt was very similar to Robin, and was ultimately moved to an Assist Trophy character. In an interview with Kotaku, Sakurai revealed that Terra and Bartz were initially proposed to be generic White Mage and Black Mage characters, and be based on their appearances in Mario Sports Mix. In another issue, Sakurai stated that it was incredibly difficult to negotiate Snake from Metal Gear Solid returning from Brawl to be a playable character. He stated that if he were unable to negotiate the rights to use Metal Gear content, he would have tried to develop a character that could inherit Snake's moveset (or a variant thereof), stating Slippy Toad from Star Fox and Lin Lee Koo from Xenoblade Chronicles X as two examples of characters that could take his place. Lastly, it was revealed that several Assist Trophy characters - in particular, Krystal and Wonder Red - were planned to be playable, but were not due to unspecified issues in development. In the same column, he explains that Birdo, Isabelle, and Alph, were originally conceived to be Assist Trophy characters (or, in the case of Alph, alternate costumes), but were added as semi-clone characters due to additional development time. It has been stated that Snake, Ryu, Corrin, and Bayonetta were initially intended to be playable at launch, but were not able to be added due to several issues: *Konami initially declined usage of Snake for Strife, but allowed usage of Bomberman for unknown reasons. It wasn't until long after the game's launch did they allow for him to appear in the game. *Negotiations for Ryu and Bayonetta had not been finalized in time for the game's launch. *Corrin had multiple issues in development. According to various interviews, there were various issues with porting his data from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and most of it would have had to be redone if he were to appear in the game. Instead of focusing on Corrin, they instead thought to work on more newcomer characters. References * Category:Amiibo-compatible games